Smile for Me Again
by RperQueen
Summary: Another of my famous One Shots. Millie returns to the church Nick died in, and they speak once more, while Meryl sits outside alone, thinking of Love and her Pain, until a certain gunman stops by to brighten her day. MyxV & MxW


Okay, this idea popped out of nowhere. Me and a friend, Known as Puchiko2 {I'll plug her stuff and tell you to GO READ IT!} Rper it out as Moi being the girls, and P being the guys. There's not a lot of description, because it was Rped, and I'm to lazy to re-write it. Another thing, Wolfwood is kinda OCC, but Yes, we all have to make sacrifices to fluff, and say he became wiser when he went to Heaven. Meryl is also pretty OOC, 'specially at the end. R/R!

The doors to a church creaked open. Boot steps clicked softly on the hard ground. Everything about this place was so...harsh. The floor, the sunlight, the looming people in paintings, the memories. A woman with long brown hair and a large yellow coat stood in the middle of the isle, leaning against a wooden pew to stable herself. The steps continued. Blue eyes stopped on the altar before her.

__

Silence.

The boots stopped, as did the woman's soft breathing. She slowly sat down on the ground, placing a flat palm to the cold floor and closing her eyes.  
  
"I miss you Nick" She whispered, fighting back tears with a weak smile, knowing he wouldn't want her to cry.

"More than anything I wish I could be there with you, but all I can do is watch you cry" Wolfwood said to himself, watching her with guilt from the rafters above

She leaned forwards slightly, hands bringing warmth to the ground. Her lips parted and she inhaled a deep breath, but the tears refused to stop.

Wolfwood put his hands over his face, he couldn't bear to see her cry

"Please don't cry honey, you should be happy down there... please don't cry for me" He whispered

Millie could almost hear his voice again, and knew what he wanted, but it was so hard. How she go on alone?

"Millie... I won't be gone long... someday we'll meet again" Wolfwood felt the words hard to escape his mouth

"How far do I have to go on before that?" The words flew from her mouth barely a whisper before she realized what she had heard or even what she had said.

"Millie... you're the strongest girl I've ever met…" He chuckled lightly "..in two ways!" The priest paused "And I know you can get through this, because I'll always be there in your heart…" One of her shaking hands reached up and stopped right over her heart, her head lowered.

"Millie... your the one I love more than life itself, I want you to smile again" He attempted to smile himself

"You know how much I love it when you're happy…."

"I-I can't" She whispered, lifting her head to look at the solemn altar before her and a flood of memories hit her once more.

Meryl sat on a bench a little ways away from the church, sitting sideways, legs pulled up to her chin. Her eyes were distant and she looked like a little lost girl.

"Millie…" Wolfwood stiffened up "I didn't want to die and I sure as hell don't want to see you cry"

"I didn't want you to die and have to cry..."

"Millie... why are you crying?" She took another deep breath, the tears slowing, but not stopping completely. Really, they wouldn't ever stop.

Meryl tucked her legs in tighter and closed her eyes, thoughts drifting as her small chin rested on her legs.

"Millie, There's no time to cry" Nick's sweet voice whispered.

"What?" Millie breathed, folding her paling hands in her lap

"If you keep letting yourself cry, you won't have any time to smile... for Meryl, Vash and... for me, I want to see you smile again' One single tear fell down from the heavens

"I wish I could see you smile.…" Through the tears, and through the pain, her lips curved upwards into a reassuring smile.

The tear fell onto Millie's hand and Wolfwood, seeing Millie's beautiful smile, smiled back

Millie was so sure she could see his image, with that sweet smile, and her own smile widened.

Meryl let out a low breath, looking around the streets. Though the were crowded, she decided she had never felt so alone.

Wolfwood's transparent angelic image shown on the altar

"As long as I love you, and you love me, we can always love each other, even at the longest distance apart"

Millie stood up slowly, blinking as the tears came two fold, but the weren't sad tears. She took a step closer to him

"N-no worries there then...."

As if his image were real, he put his hands on her face and captured her lips in a long, sweet kiss, and Millie reached up her hand, cupping his cheek

Wolfwood wanted to keep his lips on hers forever, but he knew that his image could never be real again

"Take me with you" She pleaded, eyes huge as she stared up at him weakly.

Wolfwood gave her a sad look, but still smiled as he kissed her hand, apologizing

"I should be asking you the same thing, but I want you to be here, I want you to live a long life, get married, have lots of little kids, and when you do die, be old and happy, warm in your bed, surrounded by all your great-grandkids' His smile weakened, seeing a vision of Millie calling someone else 'Honey'

"I just want to be with you" She whispered softly.

"I'm already here-"He put his hand over where his heart would be-"with you"

"I know" She sighed softly, looking down.

He gave Millie one last hug, and as his image blurred away he let his last words out

"I love you the most when you smile, but I love you even more when I see you truly happy"

"I think I'll only be truly happy when your with me....but I'll try" She took a step back, head held high as she wiped away the tears with her sleeve

Vash sat down on the bench near Meryl "Who was she talking to?" He asked, speaking of Millie.

"..Wolfwood" Meryl whispered, not looking at him as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Millie took another step, but found she couldn't leave. Her hand reached up to a necklace around her neck...

Vash cocked his head to the side

"Huuuh?!"

"Just...never mind" Meryl's voice was quiet as she opened her huge violet eyes, thick with emotion.

Vash crooked one eyebrow up in curiosity "What's wrong?"

She almost said never mind, but the words spilled out of her mouth as soon as she opened it "Millie told Wolfwood she loved him, and they were so open around each other, and it kills her now every time someone even says his name. It makes me think, what if the man I loved died, and I still never told him how I felt, it could only make me feel worse them Millie does, and....How can love hurt so much when everyone says it's supposed to be the best feeling ever? I've only seen it bring tears…." She sounded like a little girl asking some ridicules question, like 'why is the sky blue'

Vash gave her a look that said Why on earth are ya thinking that?'

"I don't think you have to worry about that for a long time"

"Nothing's for sure...." She said with a sigh

Millie slipped off the heart pendant from her neck and held it in her hand for a moment, eyes closed. Her boots stepped towards the altar one last time. She laid a soft kiss on the heart pendant, and set it on the spot where she had been sitting previously "I love you" Her words hung in the air, and she even managed a smile.

Vash poked Meryl in the head playfully "I think I know how you feel, I don't know what I'd do if you died"

Meryl raised an eyebrow skeptically "Throw a party, eat some doughnuts and get drunk?"

Vash sighed thinking to himself 'Man she's though...'

Meryl turned to face away from him, stretching out her tiny legs. Still, found herself constantly looking to the side at Vash, then frowning at herself

Vash stood up, starting to walk back away

"Vash" It flew from her mouth before she could stop it

"Huh?" He felt some sort of hope swell in his chest

"Stay" She said softly, looking up at him

Vash smiled 'Maybe there is hope' He thought and sat down close to her. Meryl found her lips curling into a smile "Would you really miss me if I died?" Her voice was light and curious

"Didn't Millie miss Wolfwood when he died?"

"That's because she loved him

"Exactly"

Meryl looked at him for a second, trying to make sense of what he said. Suddenly, she flung her arms around his neck

Vash smiled "I love you" and put his arms around her She tipped her head to kiss him on cheek then buried her face in his neck "I love you too...." She whispered

Millie watched from beside the church, the smile still on her face. If it made him happy, it would never leave....

I know, my ending, and Meryl in general is OOC, but like I said, we do things for fluff, okay? R/R!!


End file.
